


O que uma aposta não faz?

by MinaPhantonhive



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaPhantonhive/pseuds/MinaPhantonhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cana é desafiada por Wakaba e Macao a fazer algo ousado que não envolvesse bebida alcoólica...o que será que resultou disso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	O que uma aposta não faz?

Cana não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer! Ela tinha ido até Laxus e deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, afastando-se displicentemente como se aquilo fosse algo muito comum, deixando um mago-S atônito.

Tudo bem que ela tinha uma queda pelo Dragon Slayer do trovão, mas vamos e convenhamos, quem não tinha?? Até mesmo Mirajane já tinha admitido o quão lindo ele era. Aquele homem era tudo o que mulheres queriam...e ela sempre se perguntava o motivo pelo qual ele não estava na Weekly Sorcerer...mas a questão mas importante era: O que diabos tinha levado ela a fazer aquilo????

Era o desafio! Só podia! Ela tinha sido desafiada por Macao e Wakaba a fazer algo insano em que ela estivesse sóbria e que não tivesse nada a ver com bebida, comprar, fazer alguém beber ou ainda uma competição pra ver quem beberia mais, e olha aí a confusão que se sucedeu! Não havia nada mais ousado do que roubar um beijo de um homem que simplesmente não tinha nada a ver com ela, onde pareciam mais opostos do que o dia e a noite e ainda ela tomar a iniciativa, sabendo da fama de macho alfa que ele possuía.

A tarefa perfeita, a mais insana na qual tinha pensado era beijar Laxus. Nem tentar lutar com Nastu ou ainda falar coisas sobre Gray pra Juvia. Era beijar o mago do trovão. O mais lindo, o mais arrogante e forte daquela guilda. Se bem que ela podia tentar roubar o bolo de morango da Erza, só que o desafio era fazer algo ousado e não uma tentativa deliberada de suicídio.

Se bem que Cana ponderava se ela e Laxus somente fariam sentido no mundo das ideias, onde era tudo perfeito e não no mundo dos sentidos, onde existem várias circunstâncias e influências que atrapalham ou apenas temperam com uma pitada de realidade. Não que isso fosse um motivo plausível para ela não se sentir atraída.

Era só ela não fazer nada e deixar a realidade determinar o curso deles.

Contudo, ela teve a ousadia de ter desafiado a realidade e tascou uma beijoca no bonitão.

Ok, ela realmente pensou essas palavras...t a s c o u uma b e i j o c a . Que espécie de descrição era essa? Nem descrever o que foi no mínimo a coisa mais ousada que fez na sua vida, sem contar as vezes em que bebeu até quase cair, com palavras decentes...usou uma frase que aquele velho do seu pai usaria...ai...pai...

Depois da euforia inicial...Cana passou de eufórica para arrependida e depois para atônita.

“O que foi que eu fui fazer? Agora eu quero uma reação dele...quero que ele me queira...eu realmente não quero mais nada. Só quero beber....mas que ele beija bem, ah, ele beija.”

Talvez amanhã...Cana se desculparia, mas hoje ela gostaria de beber...beber pra esquecer ou até mesmo para relembrar as sensações proporcionadas pela boca de Laxus, ou ainda para celebrar a coragem de ir em busca do que ela queria. Aquilo era algo a se celebrar.


End file.
